1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of plastic containers, and more specifically to blow molded plastic containers of the type that have a closure to selectively open and close a dispensing opening.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Plastic containers for substances such as food, liquids and other consumer products are often manufactured using the extrusion blow molding process, in which a continuously extruded hot plastic tube or parison is captured within a mold and inflated against the inner surfaces of the mold to form a container blank. In such systems, the mold is typically designed to travel at the speed at which the extruded parison is moving when it closes on the parison so that the process can operate on a continuous basis. There are several different types of extrusion blow molding machines, including shuttle molds that are designed to travel in a linear motion and extrusion blow molding wheels that travel in a rotary or circular motion.
The extrusion blow molding process can be used to fabricate a container having a dispensing opening through which the consumer will access a product that is packaged within the container. A separate closure, which may be a threaded cap or a plug, is typically provided to selectively open and close the dispensing opening. The closure is often fabricated from a material that is different than the material from which the container is fabricated, which complicates the plastic recycling process. In many instances, the closure must be manufactured using a fabrication process, such as injection molding, that is separate from that of the container, which adds to the total expense of container fabrication. Moreover, a conventional closure can become separated from the container, leaving a consumer with no way to effectively seal the dispensing opening. A separated closure can also present a choking threat to small children, or it can become litter if not disposed of correctly.
A need exists for an improved blow molded plastic container having a closure that can be inexpensively manufactured, is optimal for recycling purposes and that reduces the potential for the closure to become separated from the container during use.